1. Field
The following description relates to a multi-purpose exercise apparatus for improving sports coordination, and more particularly, to a new type of multi-purpose exercise apparatus for exercising sports coordination with which a user may sense stimuli from inside and outside one's body and at the same time operate one's body functions so as to adapt to the given circumstances using body muscles when playing a football, volleyball, handball, tennis, table tennis game and the like, thereby improving abilities of adjusting one's body parts such as the user's correct posture, balance, timing, flexibility, agility and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, it is the fundamental of all exercises and sports to expect at least a certain exercising effect from all the organs of movement of a human body making harmonious movements while maintaining adjustable relationships between one another.
In science terms, ‘Coordination’ refers to the harmonious interaction between sensory organs, end organs and central nervous systems, and skeletal muscle organs. Thus, a sports coordination exercise consisting of continuous movements aims at enabling the muscles suitable to the right timing and circumstances to act on one another.
Sports coordination refers to a body adjusting ability of enabling the exact amount of muscles necessary for making movements in the right timing to function consciously or unconsciously in the method desired or wanted by the sports participant. That is, sports coordination is the ability to support all parts of the body muscles to move simultaneously at the right timing.
Therefore, coordination exercise includes using various body systems and motion types that form individual actions and technique necessary for performing a certain movement.
Coordination exercise is a core function that people and athletes intending to enjoy various sports and exercises need, and an exact coordination exercise provides a synergy effect by way of effective movements and the brain for efficient utilization of muscles.
Especially, sports coordination exercise is most needed in sports games where players use a ball, and the exercise for improving body adjustment abilities is an exercise most needed for children and teenagers or sports participants who use balls.
In a sports game using a ball, one's body ability to efficiently move all parts of his/her body including arms, legs, pelvis, waist and shoulders according to the commands sent from the brain based on sensory judgment of the person makes the person move one step faster than others.
Furthermore, since coordination exercise helps all body muscles and nervous systems to be prepared for the main exercise, not only does it significantly improves the ability to acquire the exercise but it may also be used as a preliminary exercising process to prevent various types of injuries from occurring during an extreme exercise (neuromuscle exercise).
For example, when playing football, players have to move constantly, and when a player is approached by a ball, the transition to the right posture to control the ball perfectly must be made in a very short period of time.
The player will have to lower centroid of his/her body, decide which body part to use and in which direction to move, and make a weight-shift by stepping up. Furthermore, if there is a defender, the player has to use the arms, back and shoulders in addition. Therefore, a bunch of movements must be made in a very short moment. It is the sports coordination exercise that makes these preparations more precise and faster.
Traditional coordination exercises use various types of exercising equipments (large ball, cone, bar, exercising ladder), but these exercises require the players to repeat the same movements over and over again, making the players get bored and find it hard to keep concentrated on and maintain interest in the game.
Especially, monotonous coordination exercises for adults with degenerating sports abilities being provided when their flexibility, sense of balance and agility are deteriorating is less effective and thus does not develop into continuous exercises.
Furthermore, strengthening muscles using fitness equipments or doing aerobic exercises by simply running may exacerbate imbalance of the participant body, and impede a harmonious development of all parts of the body.
Besides, many athletes and sports participants want to maintain their body balance and shape using all parts of their body effectively, but there has been no proposed apparatus or equipment proposed that could help people exercise their all body parts evenly while improving their body adjustment abilities.